Springtime in Bayville
by EE's Skysong
Summary: Six people, three places, one season. Oh, I can't summarize it just more random romantic stuff from first person. Romy, Jonda, Kiotr. R


Disclaimer: "Love's not a contest- it's a war."

(An: Oh, dear, here we go again... you guys remember "Seasons" and "Proper Definition?" Well, here's another one of the like... ugh. I'm aware that it's not anywhere near spring, but hey, this is fanfic.)

I stare at myself in the mirror, my hair wet. I hate wet hair, but the blowdriers aren't working. I scowl as I hear a bubble pop. "Are you _done_ yet?" Jubilee's voice demands.

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter, walking out. There's nothing to be done about my hair, and if I hear another snap I may just go insane.

Jubilee grins at me and walks into the bathroom.

I head outside, hoping that maybe the breezy day will help my hair dry faster... even if the humidity will make me look like I'm into afros.

There's a nice secluded bench outside, underneath a tree that looks gorgeous in this weather- spring just starting, everything blooming. Best part is, like I've said, it's secluded. Only the senior X-men really make use of this spot, and I'm lucky enough to have nobody out there now.

At least... that's what I thought when I sat down.

I just sit for a while, enjoying the breeze in my (still wet) hair.

Then there's an explosion behind me. I jump off my bench and look around, spotting nobody... then I hear a chuckle. A very familiar, very annoying chuckle. He slips out of a tree and grins at me.

"What the _hell_ was that about?" I demand.

"Just wanted to get your attention," he replies, hands in his pockets. The smirk on his face makes me want to slap him.

"More like give me a heart attack!" I reply. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"I wanted to see you. That a crime?"

"That's what the park is for, genius."

"Yeah, well..." He shrugs, looking at the ground. Then he meets my eyes, smiling.

"I swear, you must have a death wish."

"Hey, it's worth it, don't you think?" He steps up to me and rests a hand on my shoulder, standing behind me.

I smile, a little. "I guess."

o-o-o

Her smile is small, but genuine. It's something, right? "You miss me?"

"Maybe..." 

"Not much of an answer," I comment.

"You want a straight answer, ask your Magic 8 Ball."

"I don't got one of those; what'm I gonna do, then?"

"Borrow John's?"

"Aw, c'mon, you've never seen his room. It's scary in there."

"Oh, all right, I missed you."

I knot fingers with her. "Now, you see, that's what I'm talking about."

She turns her head to face me, frowning slightly now. "But that doesn't mean you should come here."

"Oh, come on, where's the fun without the risk, hmm?"

"It's called 'punishment duty', smart one."

"Aw, you don't want me to leave... do you?"

"Mmm... You're not the one who has to leave; I do... I'm gonna be late for school."

"So skip."

"Logan'd have my head," she replies. She steps away, but reluctantly, letting go of my hand. She starts off.

I turn a leaf from the tree, smirking again. "Ah, _oui, c'est l'amour._"

She pauses, staring at me as if undecided whether to be incredulous or amused. "Could you be _any_ more cliched?"

"For you, always." I bow and step back into the forest.

o-o-o

I hate the mall. Hate with the fire of a thousand suns. All that corporacy packed into a half-acre or so of space. But, of course, _she's_ there, with the rest of the Brotherhood. Can't really hold her responsible for that.

So I sit and I wait for her to show up, lighter in my pocket, eyes on the crowd.

She's easy to spot; the people around her flinch away almost unconciously. Her gaze flicks around, settling on me. She rolls her eyes, but comes and sits next to me anyway. "Anybody'd think you were stalking me, the way you always show up."

"Stalker? Me? _Surely_ you've got the wrong Aussie."

She grins, shaking her head. "You're in denial. I still think you're a stalker."

"And I still think you're wrong, sheila."

"You know my name; call me by it."

o-o-o

"Do I _have_ to?" he asks, giving me puppydog eyes.

"That's not gonna work..."

"Aw, but it's fun."

"Flameboy, I don't give a damn; just use my name, hmm?"

"Uh... can I choose B?"

"What's B?"

"No."

I roll my eyes. "You're such a freak."

He snorts. "So're you."

"What're you doing in here, anyway? Thought for sure with this weather I'd catch you outside."

"Aw, sheila, I just looove it here, don'tcha know?"

Now it's my turn to snort. "Did you honestly think I'd believe that?"

"It was worth a shot, right?"

"I think you _are_ stalking me."

"Are you complaining?"

I blush a little, looking at the table instead of him. "...No..."

He grins. "Didn't think so, love."

"You have a death wish, don't you."

"Maaaybe..."

"You're such a nut."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ nut."

I look up and return the grin.

o-o-o

Sometimes it kind of sucks to be the unofficial strong guy of the Acolytes. You get stuck carrying a lot of things... especially groceries. It's amazing how much food three teenagers, one monkey, and a psychopath can go through in a week.

Then, of course, I spot her. She turns me into a klutz. Just one sideways, cursory glance from those blue eyes and I trip, feeling like a complete idiot and wishing I'd got Remy to do his own shopping for once.

She gasps and walks over. "Oh, man, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I mutter.

She bends down and starts helping me shuffle stuff back into bags. "Funny meeting you here," she comments, grinning at me.

"Absolutely hilarious," I agree dryly.

She giggles, a light tinkly sound, and my heart skips a beat. How this simple, sweet, trusting little girl does this to me, I don't know.

o-o-o

He's so handsome, and he doesn't even seem to notice. I keep wishing our hands would brush when we sweep things back into the bag- he looks like he'd feel nice. I blush for even thinking that.

He straightens, holding the bag and gazing at me.

His stare makes me blush even more. "Nice weather," I comment, looking around and instantly feeling like an idiot.

As though sensing my thoughts, he smiles. "I think so, too. Spring is beautiful here. We never got much blooming back home, but here..." He shifts the bag and gestures around.

I nod, deciding to keep my mouth shut instead of saying anything stupid.

He starts to walk, and I fall into step beside him. His smile widens as we stroll along in the spring sunlight.

(I intended this to be less... stupid... when I started, but I think it turned out all right. But it's not what I think, it's what you think! So why not leave a review, hmm?)


End file.
